


Кружка танны

by NarwenElenrel, WTF Wh40k Astra Militarum 2021 (WTFAstraMilitarum)



Series: Astra Militarum тексты M-E [5]
Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Corpses, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Military Drama, Soft Drinks, Valhalla Ice Warriors - Freeform, Violence, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarwenElenrel/pseuds/NarwenElenrel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum/pseuds/WTF%20Wh40k%20Astra%20Militarum%202021
Summary: Даже когда все потеряно, найдется время для кружки танны.
Series: Astra Militarum тексты M-E [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175270
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Кружка танны

  


Капрал Джеф Кински из 129 Вальхалльского полка неторопливо потягивал танну. Танна имела мерзковатый химический привкус, добавленный в нее спирт – тоже, но в целом сочетание выходило неплохое. Если привыкнуть. А Джеф привык уже давно.  
Помимо жестяной кружки с танной, рядом с Джефом стояла открытая банка пищевых консервов, на полусодранной этикетке которой еще была различима морда грокса. Разумеется, это было бессовестной ложью, к пищевым консервам гроксы не имели никакого отношения. Впрочем, Джеф давно не ел ничего другого и на содержимое банки не жаловался.  
Однако есть не хотелось. Картина развороченных окопов неожиданно портила аппетит, хотя вроде бы давно пора было к этому привыкнуть. Или, может, дело было в культистах, которые подобрались совсем близко? Они стекались к обезлюдевшим, почти захваченным укреплениям, словно крысы к свежему трупу. А Джеф терпеть не мог культистов. Ксеносы и то понятнее – погань, чужие. А эти… вроде бы человеческие лица, но во взгляде, в выражении, в движениях сквозит нечто неуловимо неестественное, одновременно омерзительное и притягательное. Лучше убивать таких сразу, не разглядывая, не задумываясь. Не трогать трупы, не забирать с убитых врагов ничего, даже, казалось бы, стандартное оружие и боеприпасы. Это Джеф усвоил твердо.  
Но теперь он смотрел на них, смотрел неотрывно, время от времени делая по приличному глотку танны. Напиток был не слишком горячим, но обжигал промерзшее нутро, будто кипяток.  
Культисты двигались медленно, неумолимо, чувствуя свою безнаказанность. Теперь Джеф даже радовался химическому запаху и привкусу танны, потому что от приближающихся людей – или уже не людей? – распространялось жуткое зловоние. Капрал не жаловался на зрение, а потому уже мог разглядеть язвы и струпья на их одутловатых болезненно бледных лицах. У некоторых гротескно распухли животы, а под ноздреватой кожей копошились крупные толстые личинки. У одного живот даже лопнул, и сизые склизкие внутренности волочились по окопной грязи.  
Но такими были лишь немногие. Должно быть, наиболее преуспевшие в служении врагу Человечества. Большинство – просто люди, неопрятные, больные на вид, в обрывках военной формы, гниющих прямо на их грязных телах.  
В предыдущей, вчерашней волне были другие. Яростные, безумные, не чувствующие боли и страха. Они бежали к окопам даже под плотным обстрелом, кидались на огневые точки и буквально рвали солдат на куски. Это было страшно. Но хотя бы не так воняло.  
При приближении культистов оживились и крысы. Откормленные твари стремились поскорее насытиться телами павших товарищей Джефа. Несколько обгрызало лицо связиста буквально в паре метров от него, одна оказалась даже настолько наглой, что сунула морду в пищевые консервы.  
А Джеф сидел, облокотившись на портативную вокс-установку, прихлебывал низкокачественную танну и улыбался. Скоро хаоситы будут здесь, у него хватит времени лишь на то, чтобы увидеть дно кружки и коротко помолиться.  
Враги не знали, что Джеф только что вызвал артиллерийский огонь на себя.

    
Коллекционные карточки: 
    

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/812344525531512832/1.png" alt=""><a>`

    
код 
     `<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFAstraMilitarum" target=_blank><img src="https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/746257986414182440/812345810016665671/mordian.png" alt=""><a>`


End file.
